In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of nectarine and peach trees, which are known to use and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623), xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794). xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420), xe2x80x98Honey Kistxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,333) and xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663).
The present variety of nectarine tree, (Prunus persica var. nucipersica), was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between two selected seedlings with the field identification numbers 38EB16 and 10LA512. The maternal parent (38EB16) originated as a first generation cross between a high-colored nectarine of unknown parentage and xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623). The paternal parent (10LA512) originated as a first generation cross between two selected seedlings with field identification numbers 36EB86 and 9GC175. The maternal parent (36EB86) originated as a second-generation seedling that was selected from a cross between xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and a peach of unknown parentage. The pollen parent (9GC175) originated as a second-generation seedling of a cross between an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) and xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663). A large group of these first generation seedlings growing on their own root were planted and maintained under careful observation by us. One such seedling, which is of the present variety, having especially desirable fruit characteristics was selected in 1993 for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was by budding on xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth, a regular and productive bearer of medium to large size, firm, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit that is mild, sweet and sub-acid with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive red skin color, its ability to remain firm on the tree approximately 8 days after maturity (shipping ripe) and, in comparison to the sub-acid xe2x80x98Honey Kistxe2x80x99 Nectarine, the new variety is similar in flavor and eating quality, but is approximately 12 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to the nectarines xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99, which have the normal acidic flavor, the present variety has a sub-acidic, sweet flavor with a very desirable eating quality, all varieties ripening in the early maturing season.